


Christmas Eve

by tinaxpow



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaxpow/pseuds/tinaxpow
Summary: "I love Christmas Eve. Maybe even more so than Christmas itself. It's the one night of the year when the entire world just...stops. In those few hours before the dawn - human, mutant, everyone, just sort of holds their breath in sweet anticipation...waiting to see how badly they're going to be disappointed in the morning. In its own tragic way...it's kind of romantic."
Relationships: Christian Frost & Emma Frost
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Brotherhood Of Evil Fandom Gift Exchange





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colette/gifts).

> This is for the prompts: Emma Frost and fluff
> 
> I hope you like it and I wish you all the best this holiday season <3

"I love Christmas Eve. Maybe even more so than Christmas itself. It's the one night of the year when the entire world just...stops. In those few hours before the dawn - human, mutant, everyone, just sort of holds their breath in sweet anticipation...waiting to see how badly they're going to be disappointed in the morning. In its own tragic way...it's kind of romantic. That's why I love Christmas Eve."

During her childhood, Emma learned early, that Christmas never really was about family per se, but about expensive presents as well as dresses and how to distinguish yourself. 

It’s kinda funny, that the very person, who let her enjoy that Christian holiday in her adult age again is her personal bishop and brother - Christian. She wouldn’t admit that she learned to love Christmas yet, but it’s definitely less disappointing.


End file.
